Wizardmon's Surprise
by SandNinjaWerewolf
Summary: Wizardmon has a very dirty surprise planned. Isabella's about to find out what it is. Sequal to My DigiLover.


**Author's Note: Gift for sisterawesomeness as a thank you for a review to my last story.**

* * *

**- Isabella's P.O.V.**

"Wizardmon?" I asked while walking downstairs and into the basement that served as a living area for the Digimon. Though there wasn't any reply, I knew he had to be down there since I could see and dim light and my parents had a strict "turn off electrical appliances when you're not using them" policy.

I started to wonder if he'd fell asleep, but quickly scratched that thought. He wouldn't of said "I'll be right back" if that was the case. But still, it wasn't like him to say that and stay out of sight for almost an hour. So after I'd put a sound asleep Calumon in my room (it was just the three of us), I decided to go and check to see if everything was alright.

Again, I called Wizardmon's name, hoping for an answer this time. I mean, I was starting to worry despite the fact my Digimon (and lover) had proven himself a tough adversary to both Digital Monsters and human criminals alike. My heart was literally drumming against my chest as my stupid and wild imagination thought about a worse-case scenario.

I peeked out around the wall separating the room (well, more like a living space) from the stairs and saw that was aglow with candles instead of a lamp. Not only that, but the furniture had been moved aside to make room for a large mat right in the center, candles lining the edges. Curiously, I walked further in the room and was just a few steps away from the mat…

I jumped when I heard the door I'd left open at the top of the stairs close (just so I could hear Calumon in case he woke up and got scared that I wasn't with him).

"Wizardmon?" I asked with urgency and once again got no answer, "Wizardmon, if that's you, stop it. You're scarin' me."

"Awww. But you look so cute when you're scared." Wizardmon said, appearing at the bottom of the stairwell, his cape and gloves nowhere to be seen on him.

"You mean you nearly scared the living daylights outta me on purpose?" I crossed my arms.

"You could say that."

"Might I ask why?"

"I wanted to."

Wizardmon started walking toward me. It was then I realized that he held something in his hand, but couldn't really tell even with the many candles lighting the room.

"What's that?"

"Oh just something I took from your closet when you weren't looking."

He tossed the item he held to me. My arms became untangled just in time to catch it. I untangled it to reveal it to be the black dress my Aunt Tina made for me. The one in which would be so revealing if I didn't wear an under shirt underneath and the dress pants that came with it.

"What're you doin' with this?" I interrogated with a suspicious tone while looking back up at my DigiLover.

"Just go put it on." He said in a sensual tone while gesturing toward my father's office, "And only that."

I could feel color rush to my cheeks as my heart began to race again. Not in the way it had been before, but rather in an excited manner. I began to chew on my lower lip as I took a step toward the open door to Wizardmon had motioned to. At least now it was clear what his intentions were...

* * *

**- Wizardmon's P.O.V.**

Everything was finally falling into place.

Now I'm not trying to sound like the bad guy with an evil plan, but I can't help it. I'd indeed been planning on this ever since Roy said that he was going to stay with Alice tonight (her parents were also out of town and had told her not to leave the house) since there'd been reports of some serial killer in the neighborhood targeting teenagers. He took Impmon with him just in case he needed back-up, leaving the house to just Calumon, Isabella, and myself. And this was just the perfect opportunity to make one of my dirty little fantasies come true. (And I'd put an invisible barrier around the house so that no one could break in, so I wasn't really worried about that).

My gaze focused on the closed door of John's office, waiting for Isabella to come out. I knew it wasn't going to take her long, however my patience was dangling on a very thin string at the moment. I'd waited all day for this and a full hour for her to just come downstairs. (Not to mention waiting for Calumon to fall asleep as well.)

When Isabella finally came out of the spare room, tossing the clothes she'd been wearing to the side in a messy heap, I nearly snapped and would have just done her in right against the wall without bothering to get her on the mat. Seeing her in the dress her aunt had made for her without anything underneath it (and I mean the undershirt and pants) was enough to make me more "excited" than I'd been just picturing it. But I forced myself to stay right where I was as she slowly came to me, a nervous look on her face along with a deep red blush giving some color to it.

"Now what's with that look?" I asked as I took one of her hands in mine, "You're not scared, are you?"

Isabella shook her head.

"I-It just f-feels w-weird." She stuttered in a tiny voice, "A-and what about Calumon? H-He could wake up 'n come lookin' fer us 'n-"

"Which is why I had you put the dress on." I explained while I lifted her up into my arms and walked over to the mat, floating over the fire that surrounded it. I set her down as though she was the most fragile being to have ever existed and was left in my care. And whether it was the candle lighting or something else, I could swear she held the same innocent light in her eyes from when she was still an unloved virgin when she stared up at me.

I passed my fingers through her hair while leaning down and placing a brief kiss on her lips before pulling away.

"Does it still feel weird?" I smiled teasingly as I slipped a hand underneath the hem of her dress, her shyly spreading her legs open for me.

"K-Kind o-of." She answered, "I-I'm just s-so used t-to…"

Her voice trailed off when I slid a finger over her folds.

"So is this why you're stuttering so badly?" I interrogated, feeling her essence pooling out of her.

"M-Maybe … G-Guess I-I'm just e-easy t-to arouse…" Isabella smiled a little, but that quickly vanished.

"You got that right." I chuckled, repeating my previous action, "And it could be my imagination, but it seems that you're even more horny now than the night-"

"Okay, I git it. J-Just … p-please…"

Isabella began to bite the edge of her lower lip, making a wicked idea pop in my head.

"Please what?" I grinned.

"Y-You k-know I a-ain't a dirty talker l-like you are." She protested, aware of my intentions.

I took my hand away, causing her to whine like a little girl did whenever not given what they wanted.

"Oh, come now, Isabella. Just tell me what you want and I'll gladly give it to you." I instructed as I ran my tongue along the space between her breasts. I felt her shiver and writhe beneath me.

Rising back up, I noticed that she'd closed her eyes tightly enough to where it appeared like she was in pain. If I didn't know that she usually done that when she was trying to force herself to do something she normally didn't do or say, I would've been worried. So while I was waiting to hear what she might say (or even do), I lowered the top of the dress until her bare chest was before my awaiting gaze.

She shivered for a second time as I did all sorts of dirty things with just my tongue to the upper half of her body. The sweet and soft moans I hadn't heard in quite a while vibrated in Isabella's throat, giving me an even more painful boner than I already had just listening to her. But I forced myself to hold my ground and keep up the act. I was going to hear her beg for me even if it took every ounce of control I had.

"Please…" Isabella breathed, "Please just…"

For a moment, she had me thinking that she'd finally worked up the courage to plead for me to screw her. However, her eyes did more talking for her than her voice did. Though the look in them was pretty convincing…

"It's not going to be that easy." I said.

Isabella whimpered.

"I'm a Digital Monster, Isabella. Not a dog whisperer. I've done told you, if you want something, you're going to have to say it."

"Ass." She muttered under her breath, but I caught what she said nonetheless.

"No, that's what Davis is." I countered, still not having gotten over my anger towards him for hurting her (though she tried not to show it).

Isabella began to sit up, fixing the top of her dress back the way it had been before I "adjusted" it. I took her in my arms before she could fully sit up.

"Going somewhere?" I questioned, holding her with one arm while I sensually rubbed her thigh.

"I just got tired of layin' down. I wasn' goin' anywhere…" She replied.

"Uh-huh…" I said in a tone to tell her that I didn't buy it, knowing for a fact that it was a lie, "What were you thinking, Isabella? Tell me." I slowly slid my hand underneath her dress with her watching, "Tell me and I'll give you a little treat."

Isabella gulped. I kissed her red and warm cheek while I waited for her to tell me the truth.

"I … I … I was…" She started to tremble to a slight degree. I started to retreat my hand to see if that would get her to spill what she'd been thinking.

It worked.

"I was thinkin' 'bout givin' you a taste of your own medicine, but I hesitated 'n-" Isabella let out a loud moan when I dipped two fingers in her, content with her answer.

"See? Now was that so hard?" I chuckled, moving my fingers in and out.

Isabella's gaze met mine; her eyes clouded with a deep, lustful look in which made her eyes darken to where they were almost as black as the dress she had on.

She seemed to have sensed my shock and took advantage of it.

"Wizardmon, please." She said in a low and soft voice that sounded so naughty, yet also like it was being spoken by an actual angel. She wrapped her arms around my neck as she continued, "I don' want your fingers. I want you. I want to feel you inside me again."

With that, she did something that I did not expect; she pressed her lips against mine instead of me like it usually was.

And that was my ultimate undoing.

I withdrew my fingers and shoved her back down on the mat, returning the kiss with an intense passion while I freed my rock hard member and settled in the gap between her legs.

"Come inside, please." She begged and I lost every bit of sanity that remained in me. I buried myself in all the way in her with one thrust.

"Damn…" I groaned, too lost in the moment to realize what I'd just said.

"I'll pretend I didn' hear that." Isabella said. Figures she'd catch that.

"That just slipped out, okay?" I started thrusting as hard as I could, "You just feel so good-"

"Wizardmon, will you shut up and f**** me already?"

I stopped. Did Isabella really just say a curse word? A really bad one to boot? For some reason, I found that to be one of the hottest things that she'd ever done (aside from her kissing me for once in her life). So she _did_ have a dirty side after all…

I gathered her hands and pinned them on either side of her head while I resumed pulling out of her and coming back in with hard thrusts.

"Bad girl, Isabella. Saying a curse word when you don't like hearing such things." I teased, becoming slightly more aggressive, "Oh, you're going to get what you want. I'm going to f**** you so hard that you won't be able to even stand up on your own.

Isabella started screaming loudly, fighting against my grip around her wrists.

"That's it. Go on and scream. Scream as loud as you can. Let me know how much you're enjoying this." I could hardly recognize my own voice. But then again, I wasn't really myself right now. With every pleasured shriek that came from her as I slammed into her, every time my name was carried on them, every movement she made underneath me, it made me move faster … quicker …

"Wizardmon, I-I'm goin' t-to-" Isabella cried after a few minutes passed by.

"Do it." I commanded with a deep growl.

Almost as soon as I'd said that, she came. Her inner walls squeezed my cock as tight as I could possibly imagine, thus triggering my own orgasm. I took in deep breaths of air to try to steady myself and keep from falling on top of her, not even daring to move.

When I finally recovered some strength, I slowly released her wrists before removing myself from her.

* * *

**- Isabella's P.O.V.**

After getting cleaned up a bit and putting on my usual night wear, I walked into my room and up to my bedside. Wizardmon was still downstairs, cleaning up his "mess". I'd offered to help, but he insisted I go and check on Calumon.

I'd been surprised, though. What with how loud I'd been screaming, it was hard to believe to find that the little Digimon was still dead asleep in the center of my bed where I'd left him before going to see about Wizardmon.

I carefully crawled underneath the covers, hoping that my movement wouldn't wake him. I laid down on my side and as if he knew I was finally there, Calumon cuddled up to me; his head right below my chin. I giggled. I could never get over how adorable he was.

I held him to me with just one hand and closed my eyes. I was just about asleep myself when I felt an arm be placed around my waist, followed by a kiss being placed on my cheek.

"Goodnight." Wizardmon's voice whispered.

* * *

**I know. Cheesy ending, but the writing train in my head hit a brick wall and fell of the track. Other than that, hope you liked it.**


End file.
